<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Pressure by Olukanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834982">Under Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olukanai/pseuds/Olukanai'>Olukanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olukanai/pseuds/Olukanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Urianger and our dear WoL who is under too much stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Getting back into writing after taking a tiny break, so hopefully it's up to par. Just a tiny exercise to feel it back out. :) Still practicing Urianger as well... &gt;_&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes stung as she dug the heels of her palms into them. She refused to let the tears fall as she leaned against the wall in the hallway. She gave a sigh, trying to not let it become a sob as she tried to compose herself. The Rising Stones was not the place to be seen like this and the quicker she tried to stop the tears, the harder it seemed to recompose herself. She didn’t get the chance however as she heard a voice from down the hall. “My Lady?” The Warrior turned from the sound of Urianger’s voice, turning her back to him and she wiped at her face, and sniffled as quietly as she could. She heard his footsteps and the jangling sound of his robes approach as she tried to set her face. She heard him speak only a few fulms away from her, quietly, “Is aught amiss?” She took a deep breath, before turning back to him, face cast downward in the hopes that he wouldn’t see evidence of her breakdown. She gave a quick smile, not reaching her eyes as she looked up to his collarbone while answering, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’m fine Urinager, was there something you needed?” She heard him give a quiet hum at her response. “Mayhap there is, wouldst thee accompany me? ‘Twould take but a moment.” She deflated a small amount at the request, silently hoping that he hadn’t come after her for any reason. She was careful to turn her face away from him as she gave a smile and gestured down the hallway, “Of course, lead the way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urianger gave her a small bow as he led her a few doors down the hall, then opened a door to a rarely used study. She entered the room ahead of him, looking at the few tables and tomes everywhere as he stepped in behind her and closed the door gently behind them. When he didn’t move away from the door after a moment, she turned to look at him, then flushed in embarrassment and looked to the ground. Urianger had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door as he looked at her. “That thou wouldst attempt to deceive me o’er something that clearly troubles thee, is disheartening. Thou art ever my dearest friend, if there is ever any aid I may impart, I beg thee, allow me to do so.” The Warrior looked down at her hands as she fidgeted and she could feel the shame flushing her cheeks. He was concerned for her and she had tried to hide her state. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, and as if they were magic words, her eyes started to well up with tears again. She went to turn away again, but felt his hands gently on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so and that gentle touch pulled a sob from her. </p>
<p>Before she knew it, Urinager’s arms were around her and she buried her face in the robes on his chest, crying in broken sobs and gasps. He gently stroked her shoulders and back as he quietly soothed her, murmuring a few phrases here and there. “All will be well,” he said gently, as he lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. After a few moments, she quieted, softly sniffling as he held her against his chest, fingers running through her hair. Realizing their position she found she didn’t care, but still kept her face hidden from him by burying it into his robes. She took the opportunity to breathe in his scent, a combination of parchment, tea, and something all his own. She gave him a gentle squeeze and he responded, “What hath troubled thee so?” His voice was quiet in the still of the room, not disturbing the peace, the tone deep and pleasant. She gave a sigh into his robe, before pressing her cheek to his chest and speaking. “It’s just been so much. After everything that has happened, everyone we lost, and all the fighting… I just want some peace, I want it all to be over.” She held him a little tighter, hearing his heartbeat pick up, “I just want everything to be calm. For at least a little while.” </p>
<p>Urianger gave a small hum of agreement above her and kept combing his fingers through her hair. After a few moments of this, she pulled back to look at him, slight embarrassment flushing her face, but before she could speak, he leaned down closer to her. Looking earnestly into her face, he began to speak quietly, “If there art any way I can be of assistance, pray seeketh me out. If mine actions can lessen thy burden, I wouldst do mine utmost to aid thee.” The Warrior looked into Urianger’s face as he spoke and if she had any tears left, she would have cried again. Instead, her eyes were shiny as she gave him a grateful, watery smile. “Thank you, Urianger,” she replied, taking one of his hands and holding it close. He smiled gently down to her and did something she hadn’t quite expected, he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Frozen for a moment, the Warrior gave him the happiest smile he had ever seen, throwing him slightly off for a moment before he gave a few chuckles. </p>
<p>Leaning back and stepping away from her, he gave her an apologetic look. “I needs report some findings to Y’shtola before she is out once more, forgive me.” She shook her head kindly as he moved to open the door. He gave her a smile and led the way out, but before she could make her way down the hall, he reached forward and gently took her elbow. “Wouldst thee join me this evening, my Lady? I have findings to record and wouldst appreciate thy company greatly.” She paused for a moment, her eyes wide in surprise before giving him another happy smile and a nod. He released her arm as he smiled back and turned to leave. She sighed, feeling much better now and couldn’t help thinking about spending a quiet evening with Urianger. Maybe that’s just what she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>